


For The Love Of Hermione

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fight Over Who Hermione Should Be With, Harry Potter Nerd Charlie, Harry Potter Nerd Dean, Shipping Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Dean and Charlie have a discussion over who Hermione should be in a romantic relationship with. Things get heated just as Sam walked in to calm the firey passions.





	For The Love Of Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> This Drabble wouldn't have been possible without the help of Noxsoulmate and Lilbitbord. Thank you so much ladies <3 You rock! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November: The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~25th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Ship~**

 

 

“I don’t understand how you can ship them.” Charlie laughed, “They hate each other”

“That’s not true!” Dean said crossing his arms across his chest, “Draco might at one time disliked Hermione but once he survived the Battle of Hogwarts he found that she was more skilled than a majority of the purebloods. His mind was just poisoned by his father into thinking that people born from muggle parents were worse than dirt.” He smiles, pushing his phone towards Charlie, “I mean just look at them.” The picture on his lock screen showed Draco putting his gray and green Slytherin scarf around the shorter Gryffindor woman. Snow falling slowly around them.

“That’s just fan art Dean. Doesn’t count” Charlie pulled her phone out, scrolling through a couple images “This is what a true couple looks like.” Luna and Hermione were staring intently at one another, seemingly forgetting about the personal space issues between them. “The love between a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor is based on honor. One of the strongest bonds if you ask me. Slytherins and Gryffindors have nothing in common at all except their high level of pride.”

“Pfff. Not even close Charlie.” Dean laughed, “The Alpha bond between a Gryffindor and Slytherin would be unbreakable. Besides Draco and Hermione would be a match for each other intellectually whereas Luna with her carefree attitude would eventually annoy the crap outta Hermione.”

“Shows what you know!” Charlie huffed, obviously getting annoyed “Luna is brilliant! Far smarter than Draco! It just comes out as flippant. She always knows exactly what to do before anyone else does! I mean come on Dean!” She said throwing her hands in the air “She’s a freakin Ravenclaw!! Their values are wisdom, cleverness, and wit! You really wanna call her dumb when that’s what the house she was sorted into stands for!” She sighed “If she was flippant and carefree as you say she would’ve been a Hufflepuff instead of a Ravenclaw. Also her being so carefree and expressive helps Hermione destress while Hermione keeps Luna grounded when she would rather float through life.”

Before Dean could shoot back a response the door opened, and Sam walked in “Hey guys, Sorry I’m late for movie night” He said taking a seat on the couch. Sensing the tension in the room he froze “Wh-at’s going on?”

“Well Dean here says that Hermione and Draco are the perfect couple.” She scoffed “I was kindly and calmly explaining to him why he was delusional and obviously wrong. Since Luna is the perfect match for Hermione.”

“Excuse me!?” Dean laughed “If I remember correctly you were nowhere near calm when Sam walked in. You were ready to start tearing me to pieces with your bad attitude.”

“Guys guys” Sam jumped in. Hands raised in a calming gesture “Take a deep breath and cool it. It’s just a ship. Everyone has their own personal preference.” He reached for the beer he’d brought from the kitchen “Besides, doesn’t matter who you each ship Hermione with so long as it isn’t Harry.” Both Dean and Charlie found themselves nodding along

“Amen to that”

“Oh gosh who would even do that. They’re practically siblings the way they treat each other”

“I mean if you have to ship Hermione with anyone it should be Fred. Even J. K. Rowling publicly said that Hermione was supposed to end up with him but we all know how that ended up.”

“Come on now!”

“Really Sam!”

Sighing he sat back to enjoy his drink. It was gonna be one of those nights…again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
